


Family with Cool Ass Costumes

by IrisBagginsGrayson



Series: Dadvid Appreciation Week 2017 [3]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe- David Adopts Max, Dadvid Appreciation Week, F/M, Family, Fluff, Halloween Celebration, Max gets adopted, MomGwen, Plus talks about David's family, and a dog, dadvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisBagginsGrayson/pseuds/IrisBagginsGrayson
Summary: Day 3 - Don't Forget MomGwen!«So, you two ready?»«No, we’re not. It’s not like we’re both in full costume or anything,» Max answered sarcastically with one hand on his hip. «You really are blind without your glasses, aren’t you?»Just some short, pure fluff. The tooth-rotting kind. They're going to a Halloween party hosted by David's parents, and they're all ready to go.STAY AWAY IF YOU SUPPORT MA///ID





	Family with Cool Ass Costumes

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3!
> 
> This is like super short and I apologize for that, but I had a very limited time-frame. So this is what I was able to come up with. 
> 
> Warnings for cursing.
> 
> This is, like all the others, un-beta'd.

_«Boo!»_

David screamed loudly as he fell off of the couch, his papers scattering across the floor. «What in the-»

«Ahahaha, look at that, Gwen! He got so fucking scared!» Max, of course. David slowly picked himself off of the floor, hand on his chest as he looked over at the two people that had jumped him. And he couldn’t keep the smile off of his face at the sight of them.

«Haha, yeah! Up top, lil’ shit,» Gwen exclaimed, a giggle present in her voice as she held up her hand for a high five. Max happily returned it, still laughing loudly at his little victory. The sight warmed David’s heart and the fear from a moment ago was almost forgotten.

«Yes, you got me,» David said, his grin growing as he took the two of them in. They were adorable, both of them. He was really happy with how the outfits turned out. 

«Yeah we fucking did! Your face! You looked so fucking terrified!» Max burst out laughing again, arms going around his middle. His whole body shook as he cackled and he just looked so darn _happy_. It filled David’s chest with joy to see his son this happy. Maybe being scared wasn’t all too bad.

Besides, they were going to his parents. It would be much worse there. Especially since everyone was supposed to be there today.

«Yeah, you got me good,» David said as he began to pick up the papers. Eh, grading them could come later. The students wouldn’t mind, not really. It was just homework, and he’d get it done when they got back home. «So, you two ready?»

«No, we’re not. It’s not like we’re both in full costume or anything,» Max answered sarcastically with one hand on his hip. «You really are blind without your glasses, aren’t you?» 

«Now, no need to be sassy Max!» David responded with a grin as he straightened up again and put the papers on the little coffee table. «So, I take it you’re both ready to go, then. Well, go grab your scythe and we can go. I think Ma made apple pie, just for you.»

«Holy shit she did? Then we have to go! Dad, c’mon, hurry up!» Max’s face lit up at the prospect of the infamous Ma Jones Apple Pie. Everyone loved her apple pie, but Max seemed to love it more than life itself. Which, David couldn’t really judge him on. That pie was just so darn-diddly good! Grinning excitedly, Max ran to get the scythe out of his room.

«My god, Max is so excited. I haven’t seen him this excited since you let him keep Mr. Sniffles,» Gwen said as she to stand beside David. Grinning, David gently took her hand into his and tugged it lightly.

«Of course he’s excited, Gwen! Halloween is one of his favorite holidays!» David told her happily as he turned to her. «It’s the one holiday where he can eat as much candy as he wants!»

«I said it before, but I don’t think it’s a good idea to let that little shit eat that much candy,» Gwen responded, an eyebrow raised. «You know how he gets with too much sugar.» 

«Well, I think he deserves it! He’s been such a good kid as of late! I think that he deserves to eat as much candy as he wants to!» David said, his grin wide and happy. And besides, Max seemed so darn happy about the idea of having all the sweets he wanted. David just didn’t have the heart to tell Max no, so he’d let him eat as much as he wanted - for today.

Gwen sighed, shaking her head. She smiled fondly at him, that smile that made David’s stomach flip. «OK. But if he pukes in the car, you’re gonna clean that up.»

«Deal,» David responded as he gently squeezed her hand.

«Dad, c’mon! Gwen, you too! C’mon, Granny made pie and I don’t want Aunt Angelica to eat all of it before we get there!» Max exclaimed as he more or less bounded to where they stood, his scythe clutched tightly in his hands. «I don’t trust her around _my_ food. Last time she ate all of my fucking brownies - which, I haven’t had a proper revenge for yet - and I don’t want her to eat _my_ pie.»

David chuckled as Max seemed to vibrate with excited energy. It made his heart swell to see his son so happy about something. It wasn’t often he was this happy, and David would cherish every moment. «Yes, we’re coming Max. I just have to go get Farah, and then we can leave,» David responded, electing to ignore the part with «revenge». 

«Why don’t we go and sit in the car, Max? We can pick the music for the car ride, and make sure David gets no say in what we should listen to,» Gwen said, a sly smile on her face. 

«Fuck yes, I don’t want to listen to that boring shit Dad plays,» Max answered as he made a face of mock-disgust. David responded with mock-offense, his hand resting on his chest and eyes wide. Max, in turn, stuck his tongue out to him before flipping the bird. 

Gwen laughed at the display, shaking her head  «Come on, little princess, so that your Dad can go fetch Farah.» With a grin Gwen let go of David’s hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she walked to the door with Max on her heels.

«I’m not a princess, Gwen! You know this! I’m fucking Ruby Rose, the most badass girl ever, and you know it!» Max responded, and David could just catch the look of embarrassment on his face the two of them walked into the hallway leading to the main entrance.

«Yeah, you’re wearing a dress, so princess,» David could hear Gwen tease from the little hallway, and he could just imagine the look on her face. She loved teasing Max, and he loved teasing her back. 

«It’s a combat skirt, Gwen! You know this!» 

«Yeah, whatever you say, princess.» 

The display made David’s heart swell with pure joy. They were getting along better than David could ever have hoped. It just made him so happy to see the two of them - the two most important people in his life - actually care about each other. If you asked him five months ago, when Gwen and he had just started dating, David would’ve never been able to predict that they’d be this close.

But here they were, a happy little family of three.

He was so lucky he had Max and Gwen in his life. He had the best son, and the best girlfriend any man could dream of having.

David grinned as he let Farah out of the backyard and attached her collar. «We’re the luckiest ever, aren’t we girl?» he told the dog as he scratched her behind the ears. «Three years ago, you and I were all alone in this apartment. And now? I have a wonderful son and a wonderful girlfriend. Life turned out pretty great, didn’t it?»

Farah responded by gently licking his cheek, her tail wagging happily. 

«Yeah… Life’s pretty great.»

**Author's Note:**

> DONE! I know this is short, but, that's all I managed. Hopefully I can write something longer for tomorrow. We'll just have to see.
> 
> And yeah, this is three-ish years since David first took Max in. And while Gwen was totally in the know of all of this, she didn't really visit them that much. And then David and Gwen started dating, and she moved in two months after they first got together. And now they're all living together!  
> (Note: This is a divergence-ish off of my own AU, since I don't know if/when Gwen and David will be together. But since this is a one-shot, I thought I could just include some tooth-rotting Gwenvid. I just felt like mentioning that, because I'm unsure where this AU really is going.)
> 
> Oh and because I want to mention it, David has three siblings: Sam, the oldest, Angelica, the second oldest and Philip, the youngest. And Ma Jones is named Jade, and Mom Jones is name Tara. Just so you guys know ;)
> 
> Also yes, Max is dressed as Ruby. I wanted to make a "Sun Wukong" joke, but it didn't make the cut :( David's dressed as Taiyang Xiao Long and Gwen as Summer Rose. Because Max loves RWBY and he made them all watch it.
> 
> Hope you guys liked this little, silly one-shot!  
> Until next time; see ya!  
> (Visit me on my tumblr, that-one-strange-geek to ask me questions 'n' shit!)


End file.
